jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Yodas Mission
|Gleichzeitige= |Nächste=Kristall-Krise auf Utapau |Konflikt=Klonkriege |Datum=19 VSY |Ort=*Dagobah *Unidentifizierter Heimatplanet der Machtpriester *Moraband |Ergebnis= |Kontrahent1=Yoda |Kontrahent2=Machtpriester |Kontrahent3=Sith |Kommandeure1=Yoda |Kommandeure2=*Gelassenheit *Freude *Traurigkeit *Verwirrung *Wut |Kommandeure3=*Darth Bane *Darth Sidious *Darth Tyranus *Vision von Sifo-Dyas |Truppen1=*Yodas Abfangjäger *R2-D2 |Truppen2= |Truppen3= |Verluste1= |Verluste2= |Verluste3= }} Yodas Mission ist eine Mission, welche dem Jedi-Großmeister Yoda vom Meister Qui-Gon Jinn auferlegt wurde. Yoda reiste in dieser sowohl auf den Planeten Dagobah, zum Ursprung der Macht und nach Moraband. Um gelehrt zu werden, nach dem Tod durch die Macht mit den Lebenden zu sprechen, nahm der Meister schwere Prüfungen auf sich und besiegte sowohl seine Angst als auch das Dunkel. Vorgeschichte Als Meister Plo Koon im Jahre 19 VSY das verschollene Lichtschwert des ehemaligen Jedi Sifo-Dyas auf dem Mond von Oba Diah entdeckte, begannen die Ermittlungen über das Leben des Ex-Ratesmitglied. Um mehr herauszufinden, reisten Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker nach Oba Diah. Dort fanden sie heraus, dass die Klonarmee der Galaktischen Republik von der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme veranlasst wurde. Dies bereitete dem Rat große Sorgen, aber sie beschlossen, die Tatsache der Öffentlichkeit zu verheimlichen, um keine Massenpanik zu verursachen ... Untersuchungen im Jedi-Tempel miniatur|rechts|[[Yoda unterzieht sich dem Reizentzug]] Als Yoda nach diesem Vorfall in seiner Kammer meditierte, vernahm er die Stimme seines verstorbenen Schülers Qui-Gon Jinn. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit diesem, glaubte der Großmeister an Halluzinationen oder schlimmeren zu leiden und trug seine Bedenken dem Rat der Jedi vor. Diese vermuteten die Stimmen als Angriff der Sith, welche sich dazu entschlossen hatten, das Oberhaupt der Jedi anzugreifen. Auch nach einer gemeinsamen Meditation vernahm keiner der zwölf Meister die Stimme und Yoda ebenfalls nicht. Um sicherzugehen, dass für Yoda keine Gefahr bestand, schickte man ihn in die Krankenstation des Tempels, in welcher er von der Heilerin Rig Nema untersucht wurde. Diese stellte aber keine psychischen Anomalien fest und schlug für eine genauere Diagnose einen Reizentzug vor. Nach der Zustimmung des Großmeisters führte die Doktorin die Behandlung durch. Der Reizentzug war darauf ausgelegt, so tief wie möglich in die Macht einzudringen und fester den je zu meditieren, allerdings am Rande des Todes. Yoda hörte erneut Jinns Stimme und diese befahl ihm, nach Dagobah zu reisen um dort von ihm zu lernen. Yoda, welcher mehr Informationen über das „Überleben“ des ehemaligen Meisters erfahren wollte, willigte ein. Doch plötzlich beendeten die Jedi die Unteruschung und riesen den Großmeister aus seiner tiefen Meditation, da der Reizentzug schief gelaufen und er im Behälter des diesen fast ertrunken wäre. Doktor Nema ordnete zur Genesung des Patienten Bettruhe in der Krankenstation an und ließ zur Sicherheit Wachen aufstellen. Doch Yoda ließ Skywalker zu sich kommen und bat ihn um Hilfe zu entkommen, da der junge Jedi als Experte im Befehle-des-Rates-missachten galt. Skywalker half ihm dem Meister trotz der Konsequenzen und begleitete ihn zum Hangar des Tempels, in welchem Yoda mit seinem eigens für ihn konstruierten Abfangjäger und Skywalkers Astromech-Droiden R2-D2 flüchtete und sich nach Dagobah aufmachte, zu einem Beginn einer schweren Mission… Verlauf Reise nach Dagobah miniatur|links|[[Machtvisionen von der Order 66]] Auf Dagobah angekommen, landete Yoda im dichten Wald der Welt. R2-D2 im Schiff zurücklassend, machte er sich auf den Sumpf zu erkunden. Schließlich vernahm er erneut die Stimme von Qui-Gon Jinn und folgte ihr. Plötzlich erschienen mehrere kleine Lichtpunkte und umkreisten Yoda spielerisch. Diesen Lichtern folgte der Großmeister. Auf seinem Weg, erfuhr er vieles über Jinns Einblicke in die Macht. Laut den Erklärungen des Toten, war er eine Manifestation der kosmischen Macht, in welche alles Leben nach dem Tod hineinfloss. Ihm war es gelungen, den Weg in die Welt der Lebenden zu finden, um das Wissen der Jedi an jüngere Generationen weiterzugeben. miniatur|rechts|[[Yoda geschwächt nach seinen Visionen in der Höhle.]] Endlich war Yoda an seinem Ziel angelangt. Jinns Stimme und die Lichtkügelchen hatten ihn zu einer Höhle geführt und verharrten dort. Qui-Gon Jinn befahl seinem ehemaligen Meister, die Höhle zu betreten und dort seinen größten Ängsten gegenüberzustehen. Yoda gehorchte und stieg in das dunkle Loch hinab. Sofort begannen Schatten ihm folgen und umkreisten ihn. Sich zu großen Gebilden auftürmend, zeigten die Schattenwolken plötzlich Ausschnitte aus der Zukunft. Die Schatten formten die zukünftige Order 66. Viele Jedi erschienen, doch sie alle wurden von Blasterfeuer getötet. Einzeln sah der Großmeister die Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti, welche von einer Klinge hinterrücks erstochen wurde. Plötzlich färbte sich der Schattennebel blutrot und die Fratze von Darth Sidious, dem Sith-Lord, erhob sich, „''Sidious''“ murmelnd. Nichts fürchtete Yoda mehr als diesen. Von schaurigem Gelächter begleitet, stolperte der Jedi aus der Höhle und ging zu Boden. Doch die Lichter erschienen wieder und weckten ihn. Es ertönte erneut Jinns Stimme. Auf Yodas Frage hin, wohin er nun reisen sollte, gab der Tote die Antwort, dass er der Macht folgen sollte. So trat der Großmeister den Rückweg zu seinem Schiff und zu R2-D2 an, und verließ den Planeten. Prüfungen der Priesterinnen miniatur|links|Yoda betrachtet den [[Unidentifizierter Heimatplanet der Machtpriester|unidentifizierte Planeten aus dem Orbit.]] Nach einer Raumfahrt unbekannter Länge, erreichte der Großmeister einen strahlend hellen Nebel, welcher den gesamten Raum vor ihm ausfüllte. Von der Macht geführt, steuerte Yoda direkt darauf zu. Er trat in den Nebel ein und auf einmal spielten seine Instrumente verrückt und ließen sich nicht mehr manuell steuern. Selbst der Astromechdroide R2-D2 wurde durch die Reise durch den Nebel deaktiviert. So überließ Yoda das Schiff sich selbst und wartete mit geschlossen Augen meditierend bis er einen unbekannten Planeten erreichte. Dieser wirkte aus dem All kahl, aber strahlend helle Geysire reichten bis in den Weltraum. Im Krater eines solchen landeten Yoda und R2, welcher nun wieder funktionstüchtig war. Yoda stieg aus und begutachtete den Geysir und beschloss in den Geysir einzudringen, diese Fahrt trat er jedoch ohne seinen Droidenfreund und sein Lichtschwert an. Sein Schiff selbst steuernd, senkte er dieses in den Krater ab und sofort umschlossen ihn hellste Fäden des Geysirs. miniatur|rechts|[[Yoda angelangt an seinem Ziel.]] Doch nach kurzer Zeit erreichte er das Ende dieser und erschien in der Unterwelt des Planeten, einen Ort üppiger Vegetation und Fauna, welche von den markanten fliegenden Insel und Pflanzen gekennzeichnet war. Auf einer solchen schwebenden Insel landete er schließlich. Er begann die fremde Landschaft aufmerksam zu studieren, bis eine Stimme seinen Namen rief und eine einzelne Lichtkugel, diesmal größer als die auf Dagobah, erschien. Die Kugel formte sich in einer gleißenden Eruption zu einer Person, die Gelassenheit, ein Mitglied der fünf Machtpriester und eine Inkarnation der Macht, das heißt das sie trotz ihres Todes noch in der physischen Welt existieren konnte, genau Yodas Ziel. Die Gelassenheit forderte den Jedi-Großmeister auf ihr zu folgen und führte ihn durch das Dickicht des Planeten. Bald waren sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen: Das Hauptquartier der Machtpriester. Yoda trat in die Behausung ein und die Tore schlossen sich hinter ihm, sodass Dunkelheit ihn umschloss. Die Gelassenheit rief ihre Cousinen herbei und in diesem Moment begann der ganze Raum zu leuchten. Erneut erschienen die Lichtkugeln, und formten sich zur Wut, Freude, Traurigkeit und Verwirrung, sowohl Kolleginnen als auch Cousinen der bereits bekannten Gelassenheit. Jeder der Priesterinnen gab ihre Meinung zu dem Neuankömmling ab, dadurch, dass sie aller verschiedenen Gemüter verkörperten, waren diese selbstverständlich verschieden. Die Gelassenheit, welche die anderen nur dazu herbeigerufen hatte, um sich die Zustimmung zur Ausbildung Yodas zu sichern, fragte ihre Cousinen um die Erlaubnis. Erst nachdem sie einwarf, dass das Schicksal des Großmeisters schon vorbestimmt war, willigten die fünf Machtpriester endlich ein und begannen ein mysteriöses Ritual. Sie bewegten sich schwebend im Kreis, sodass ihre Gesichter scheinbar verschmolzen und Yoda verlor dadurch das Bewusstsein. Prüfung des Hochmuts miniatur|links|[[Yoda versucht, zur dunklen Insel zu gelangen]] Als er wieder zu sich kam, befand er sich nicht mehr in der Behausung der Priesterinnen, sondern war auf einer Insel der Welt gelandet. Die Gelassenheit erschien erneut, und begann dem Meister von den komplexen Zusammenhängen zwischen der Lebendigen Macht und der Kosmischen Macht zu erzählen. Dabei ließ sie durch eine Berührung auch ein Blatt absterben, um zu demonstrieren, dass die Lebensenergie der Pflanze in die Kosmische Macht überging, welche wiederum die Lebendige macht stärkte. Dann führt den Meister zu seiner ersten Prüfung, bis sie bald darauf einen tiefen Abgrund über welchen schwebende Pflanzen hingen erreichten, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Schlucht lag jedoch eine dunkle Insel, das Ziel und der Beginn der Prüfungen Yodas. Um hinüber zu gelangen, musste der Großmeister von einer Pflanze zur anderen springen. Die Machtpriesterin der Gelassenheit erklärte ihm das nötigste, was er über die Insel wissen musste und verschwand dann. So machte sich Yoda allein auf, die Prüfungen der Insel zu bestehen. Schnell hatte er den Abgrund durch die Pflanzen überquert und betrat die Insel. Er wanderte eine Zeit lang durch die Dunkelheit, um ihn herum waren nur verdorrte Pflanzen und Schatten. Ohne es zu bemerken formte sich sein eigener Schatten zu einer Gestalt und ein keckerndes Lachen ertönte. Eine kleine Kreatur, eine Inkarnation der Angst des Meisters, erschien und stellte sich als der schlechte Teil Yodas vor, welcher durch die Klonkriege stetig gewachsen war. miniatur|rechts|[[Yoda kämpft gegen seinen Schatten]] Nicht glaubend, dass auch er eine böse Seite in sich trug attackierte Yoda die Schattengestalt. Doch diese war auf seinen Angriff vorbereitet und schlug zurück. Nach einen kurzen Gefecht, gewann Yoda kurz die Oberhand über seinen Gegenspieler und schaffte es, ihn mit einem Stock am Boden festzuhalten. Doch die Gestalt befreite sich wieder und erlangte nun deutlich an Stärke. Der Großmeister erschöpfte zusehends und verlor an Kraft. Der Schatten begann in einem irrsinnigen Tempo auf den Meister einzuprügeln und besiegte Yoda schließlich durch einen mächtigen Schlag. Der Kampf trug sie auf einen gewaltigen schwarzen Wurzelstrang. Erst dort begann Yoda zu erkennen, dass auch seine schlechten Seiten zu ihm gehörten und er akzeptierte den Schatten in sich. Das war die Vernichtung seines Kontrahenten. Die Schattenfigur versuchte dem Großmeister zu entkommen, doch mithilfe einer unsichtbaren Kraft saugte Yoda ihn immer weiter zu sich, bis es zu einer kleinen Berührung kam. Sofort zersprang der Schatten und die Lichtkugeln der Machtpriester erschienen, diesmal alle fünf. Nach der Transformationen gratulierten ihm die Priesterinnen zu seinen Sieg, und Yoda sah ein, dass er zu arrogant gehandelt hatte, als er dachte, die Cousinen würden ihm nichts mehr beibringen können. Da er seinen Hochmut nun besiegt hatte, war es ihm erlaubt weiterzugehen und die Gelassenheit öffnete ihm das Tal der Vernichtung. Ohne zu Zögern betrat Yoda das Portal zu diesem und verfiel in eine vielschichtige Vision. Visionen miniatur|links|[[Yoda betrauert die verstorbene Ahsoka Tano]] Yoda fand sich im nächsten Moment wieder im Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant wieder. Dieser jedoch war zerstört und brannte. Doch das Schlimmste für den Großmeister war aber, dass überall die Leichen toter Jedi am Boden verstreut lagen.Anspielung auf Yoda traf auf die Körper von Mache Windu und Petro, doch plötzlich stieß er auf einen Überlebenden, die Togruta-Padawan Ahsoka Tano, die den Jedi-Orden kurz zuvor verlassen hatte. Tano regte sich noch und hustete, doch auch sie war tödlich verwundet. Yoda eilte zu ihr um der Jedi zu helfen, aber die Togruta war zu schwer verwundet. Das schlechte Gewissen über ihr erzwungenes Exil, nachdem sie des Mordes angeklagt wurde, wurde angefeuert durch die Angst der Sterbenden, nicht eins mit der Macht nach ihrem Tod zu werden, da sie keine Jedi mehr war. Yoda versuchte sie zu beruhigen, aber Ahsoka Tano verstarb in seinen Armen. Noch trauernd traf er auf den Jüngling Katooni, welche ihn in seiner Vision weiterführte. miniatur|rechts|[[Yoda sieht die versammelten Jedi in seiner Vision]] Die beiden traten auf die Terrasse des Tempels und erblickten dort eine große Menge versammelter Jedi, darunter Quinlan Vos, Saesee Tiin, Mace Windu, Ahsoka Tano, Gungi, Tera Sinube, Aayla Secura, Anakin Skywalker, Kit Fisto, Eeth Koth, Ganodi, Ran Deezy, Zatt, Byph, Tiplar, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti, Adi Gallia, Barriss Offee und Knox, etwas abseits der Gruppe befanden sich lachend Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn und Dooku, welchen Yoda zuerst übersah. Er ging auf sie zu und entdeckte den Grafen. Yoda nahm sofort die Angriffsstellung ein, da er annahm, dass Dooku auf der Seite der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme stand, doch dem war nicht so. Yoda erblickte den Jedi-Orden in einem Zustand der Reinheit und Ruhe, welche er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Dooku unterdessen erzählte von einer Geschichte, in welcher er als Yodas Padawan auf der Dschungelwelt Kashyyyk gegen einen Terentatek gekämpft hatten und rief gleich danach die gesammelten Jedi auf, sich unter einem alten Baum zu treffen. Selig vor Glück folgte Yoda, doch sein Verstand siegte: Er stoppte, kurz bevor zu den versammelten Jedi trat. Yoda hatte durchschaut, dass er eine Vision vor sich hatte und dass er geblendet von seiner Freude und von seinem Glück einen Fehler begangen hatte. Aufgrund seiner Reaktion veränderten sich die gegenüber dem Zorn der Jedi, blieb Yoda starr stehen, selbst als Dooku mit seinem Lichtschwert zu einem tödlich Schlag ausholte. Der Jedi-Meister und spätere Sith vollendete diesen und Yoda fand sich wieder in der realen Welt, die Prüfung hatte er durch sein Entsagen der Emotionen bestanden. miniatur|links|Die [[Gelassenheit nimmt ihre Maske ab.]] Er lag ausgestreckt auf einer Lichtung in der Nähe eines kleinen Baches, als die Gelassenheit wieder erschien. Diese meinte, dass er nun ihre Prüfungen bestanden habe, aber dennoch musste er nur noch einer, der schwierigsten, ins Auge sehen: Er sollte nach Moraband reisen, die Heimatwelt der Sith, und dort seine letzten und schlimmsten Ängste besiegen. Yoda willigte ein, aber er erbat von der Gelassenheit, ihre Maske abzunehmen. Die Priesterin ging auf seine Bitte ein und offenbarte ihr Gesicht. Es war nur strahlend helles Licht zu sehen und die Robe der diesen fiel zu Boden, die Gelassenheit war tot, aber sie wandelte dennoch unter den Lebenden mithilfe der Macht. Aber trotz der Unsichtbarkeit der Gelassenheit, hörte Yoda noch ihre Stimme. Es erschienen die anderen Priesterinnen und ahmten den Prozess ihrer Cousine nach und auch sie zerfielen. Genau diese Fähigkeit zu erlernen war Yodas Ziel, er eilte zurück zu seinem Schiff und flog zurück zum Geysirkrater, wo er auf R2-D2 traf, welcher ihn schon erwartet hatte. Yoda nahm seinen kleinen Droidenfreund wieder bei sich auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem gefährlichstem Ziel, die Sith-Heimatwelt. Begegnungen auf Moraband Folgen Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|rechts|[[Shaak Ti in Yodas Vision - eigentlich eine verlorene Szene aus ]] *Yodas Mission kommt erstmals in in der ''The-Clone-Wars''-Episode Stimmen vor, in Schicksal und Opfer wurde sie fortgesetzt. *Kevin Kiner verband in Schlüsselmomenten auf dem Planeten Dagobah Qui-Gon's Theme und Yodas Theme effektiv miteinander. *In der Vision Yodas auf Dagobah sieht er den Verhaftung von Kanzler Palpatine durch Mace Windu, Ki-Adi Mundi, Kit Fisto und Agen Kolar voraus. Außerdem ist die Szene von Shaak Tis Tod zu sehen, welche in dem Film herausgeschnitten wurde. *Als die Gelassenheit ihr Maske abnimmt und ihr „Gesicht“ enthüllt, fallen dabei Robe und Maske zu Boden. Diese Szene ist nachempfunden, als Darth Vader Obi-Wan „Ben“ Kenobi mit seinem Lichtschwert erschlägt. *Der Terentatek, welcher von Dooku im Gespräch mit Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi erwähnt wird, erscheint zu ersten und einzigen Mal im Spiel Knights of the Old Republic. *Während Yoda in seiner Vision durch den zerstörten Jedi-Tempel geht, ertönt ein Echo von „''Battle of the Heroes“. *Auf Moraband erscheint zu ersten Mal Darth Bane auf einem Bildschirm. Seit seiner ersten Erwähnung in kommt der Sith-Lord bisher nur in Büchern vor. *Während Darth Sidious auf Coruscant die Vision für Yoda heraufbeschwört, sagt er „''Kintik hadzuska sutta chwituskak! Kintik hadzuska sutta chwituskak! Jiaasjen Jidai, jiassjen Jidai!“. Quellen * * * * * * Einzelnachweise en:Mission to Moraband es:Misión a Moraband Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Klonkriege Kategorie:Missionen Kategorie:Kanon